Nonvolatile memory suffers from data retention problems at high temperatures. Examples of nonvolatile memory include, but are not limited to, spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM), and phase-change random access memory (PC-RAM). The expected data retention performance of, for example, STT-MRAM, at an automotive temperature of 175° C. is around twenty hours, which is much too low for automotive products.